Mischievous
by serpentginny
Summary: A picture. A chocolate frog. And a train ride. What's so bad about that? Add James Potter and Sirius Black and then take a wild guess...


_**Mischievous**_

_slytheringinny_

_**Summary: **A Dungbomb. A Fleet of Boats. A Train Ride. A Castle. And two mischievous boys. What's wrong with that? **Wonder how Sirius Black and James Potter met...how their lifes were entertwined as 'brothers'? **Proud Author of '24 Hours In A Locked Room With James Potter', 'Just One Kiss', and 'Stay Forever' presents another rather troublemaking marauder fic...the one-shot story of James Potter and Sirius Black, and how they met..._

A family of five stood at the corner of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, two young boys and a sulky girl stood at the feet of two parents. All had pale skin, which glistened in the pouring rain, and coal black eyes except for the eldest boy, who had grayish blue eyes, and all had long, lank black hair. The eldest boy, stood fidgeting nervously and the girl roughly punched him in the shoulder and grinned. "Stop punching, Bella!" cried the boy, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sirius!" scolded the mother, looking down harshly on her eldest son. "Quit fidgeting and wait for the train! We want to see Bella and you off!" The boy scowled at the young girl, who smiled happily at the mention of her name.

"Yes, Sirius. Do quit your fidgeting," drawled out the girl. "Auntie isn't very happy with you." She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders and cast her sunken almost black eyes onto the boy's.

Sirius scowled. He wasn't that loved by his family. He never got along with them all. Sure he had their good looks and was related to them by blood and everything, but if he had any choice, he'd rather live in a doghouse than with them. He was for sure that he'd disown his family. He knew in his heart he wasn't a Slytherin. Sirius glared at his cousin, Bellatrix. "_I'm _not very happy with _you_," hissed Sirius to his cousin under his breath. His mother caught his words and smacked him on the backside of his head.

"Be nice," she snarled. Bella giggled appreciatively. Sirius's scowl deepened.

He moaned. "Can we go now?" he complained. "I know you only want to see Bellatrix off because you disowned Uncle Alphie...and it's _my_ first year! I don't want to miss the train entirely!" Sirius narrowed his eyes beneath his almost shoulder length black hair. His little brother tugged impatiently on his robe.

"Can I come with you, Sirius?" asked Regulus. Sirius frowned. His little brother always looked up at him. Always. Well that was for sure about to change. Once he didn't get sorted into Slytherin everything would change. Sirius knew for a fact that he wouldn't be in Slytherin. He expected to be at first, but as times changed and he found out he didn't go by what his parent's accepted (keeping his opinions upon that secret of course), he was for sure that Gryffindor would be his house. Then his mother would get extremely angry, but what the hey! The more Sirius made her angry, the more he liked it.

"No you're-" Sirius began but his mother cut him off.

"Next year, Regulus dear. It's Bella's and Sirius's turn this year," his mother smiled an uncharacteristic smile.

"I'm going..." said Sirius impatiently. He grabbed his black locked trunk to pull behind him and Bella rolled her eyes. What a dolt of a cousin...His mother did nothing to stop him and his father said nothing at all. "Good. Bye," he said again and his father waved dismally.

It was his mother who shrilled, "Make sure you're in Slytherin, Sirius! Or we'll have your hide by next Tuesday!" Sirius wearily nodded and pulled his trunk onto the train.

Dozens of eleven year olds just like him were darting about the corridors and older kids with shiny badges on their chests attempted to slow them down but the children refused to stop. Sirius laughed when he saw three second year girls run away from a first year boy with incredibly messy hair and lopsided glasses, shrieking with fear as he held a toad in his hands. The boy whizzed past without stopping to say hello to anyone and Sirius's mouth quickly shut.

He doubted he was going to find any friends this year. Or any year. Family history kept him from doing so. Maybe someone who hadn't heard of his history would mind being friends with him...was that even possible? Sirius sighed a long sigh and dropped his trunk in a random compartment and went off to find the conductor or someone who would know how long the trip was.

When Sirius came back to his compartment after a long walk, the train had started to move and the countryside was zooming past. He had found a nice lady who gave him a chocolate frog for free, declaring he looked way too pale and that he shouldn't argue with her. Sirius didn't. He loved chocolate frogs. He opened the door to his compartment and found the same boy that was chasing girls with a toad rearranging the pictures on the compartment wall, too short to do it on tiptoes, he was standing on the seat to reach the high ones.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Sirius to the boy. The boy whipped his head around and a trouble-making, lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Just the beginning of many tricks," replied the boy. He seemed quite small to be an eleven year old like Sirius, who was tall and lanky. The boy had messy black hair that probably refused to lay flat, rounded glasses, pale skin and twinkling hazel eyes. Along with a thin face and knobby knees, the boy looked entirely too small to be going to such a big school. There was an innocent look to his overall appearance, and Sirius would have taken pity on such a small innocent boy the same age as him, if it wouldn't have been for the mischievous look that was glowing in the boy's eyes.

"Are you trying to rearrange the pictures around?" asked Sirius timidly, going on the other side of the compartment, getting a good view of the already arranged pictures lower down. He watched as the boy struggled to fix one that kept falling. Sirius stood with a laugh and stood on the seat next to him. He was a good inch or so taller than the boy. "Need help?" he asked, raising a hand up to touch the picture he had been reaching for.

The boy scowled. "Nah," he replied. "I can get it." He stuck out his tongue in concentration, pushed out a finger to put the picture in it's 'proper' place and plopped back down on the seat with a heavy sigh. He wiped his brow dramatically. "Glad that part's over!" he exclaimed.

Sirius laughed nervously and sat across from him, staring out the window dully, occasionally sending glances at the boy, who was looking right at Sirius. "What?" Sirius asked. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked nervously, running a hand down his face.

The boy laughed a hearty laugh. "No!" said the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

Sirius sighed...couldn't he just make up a random last name, tell the boy a lie so he wouldn't immediately go away because of family heritage? No...he couldn't lie to this other boy...if he wanted a friend he'd have to be truthful. "Sirius. Sirius Black..." he let out his last name with a sigh.

The boy's hazel eyes went wide. "Bellatrix Black?" he gasped the name aloud, not sure of Sirius's relation to her.

"She's my cousin," he spat out unhappily.

The boy stared for a moment, then stuck out a small hand. "James Potter," he said. "Pleasure to meet you," he said dramatically. Sirius stared at his hand in awe. Even though of horrible family ties, he had still accepted him as a different person. Sirius liked this kid! Sirius smiled, took his hand and shook it firmly. A grin spread across James's face.

"So you like to make trouble?" the eleven-year-old Sirius asked with a hazardous grin of his own. He loved playing tricks on his little brother Regulus and his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix. Then he'd blame them all on the mad house-elf Kreacher, fearing his mother's wrath of her finding out it was really _him _who stuck the biting licorice snaps in Narcissa's panty drawer.

"I live and breathe trouble, are you kidding me?" said James, he smiled, sticking his hands behind his head and smiling, reclining his small frame back. "At age five I successfully locked my father in the loo, _and _nicked his wand."

"Me too! Except, I've never tried that one!" said Sirius. And thus, the first train ride for the boys began with telling of tales of how the two had played insufferable tricks on family members and friends. Maybe Sirius could find friends...maybe he could just be normal for once...or he could just be

**Mischievous.**


End file.
